Dreams do come true a BATCACK story
by MattWalters
Summary: Dreams by Cat and Beck... hmmm...
1. In Cat's Dreams

A Bat/Cack Story. I don't own characters! Nickelodeon does...  
>Cat POV:<p>

Beck and I were frolicking (yes, I said frolicking... heehee!) through a meadow. We find the perfect place, under a tree, and we sit. He looks at me. "Cat..." he breathes in my ear. He leans in and- "CAT! GET UP! YOU'RE SO GONNA BE LATE!" "Wha-" I sit straight up. My brother was screaming to me. "UGH, ALEX, CAN'T YOU BE QUITER? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" "IT'S TIME TO GET UP, CATARINA!" screams Mom. "FINE!" I get up. What should I wear? I finally decide on a teeshirt that says 'I 3 Nerds'. Heehee... I do! I eat some ice cream, hop in my red Volkswagon Beetle, and start driving to school.

R&R!


	2. In Beck's Dreams

Again, I DON'T OWN THIS. sorry. =(

Beck's POV

"Cat, have I ever told you a secret?" I whispered in her ear. "No..." she giggled softly. "Well-". I was interrupted by "BAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAH!". My alarm. Of course it wasn't real. Ugh, I'm SO stupid. I hit the snooze button and then tried to tell myself that I HAVE a girlfriend. It didn't work. I just have this longing for Cat. "I wonder if she likes me?" I say to myself aloud. "Wonder if WHO likes you?". I sit straight up, like a pin. Jade was standing in front of me, arms crossed. "Uhhh...". Once again, I'm interrupted by "BAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAHBAH!" I just sat there, thinking of an excuse. "GOD, MAKE IT SHUT UP!" Jade screams. "WHO likes you? Answer me!" "Cat." I hung my head, ashamed of myself. "You think SHE'S better than me? Then fine, go and marry her, for all I care! IT'S OVER!" "Wait, Jadey-" But by the time i got out of bed and reached the door, she was already gone.

R&R! 


	3. I'll think about it

_**Completely dialouge! I just love dialogue. It makes me think of theatre. And the colour purple. Oh, how I love the colour purple.**_

Cat's POV

"Hey, beautiful," says Beck as I get out of my car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, giggling.

"Oh, nothin'. So, guess what happened this morning?"

"What? HAHAHA I guessed it!"

"Cat."

"Sorry."

"Jade and I broke up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm happy, because there's someone I like more."

"Who? Tori?"

"No."

"Oh, Beck you can't possibly mean ME."

"Oh, but why not? I don't have a girlfriend, and I like you. A lot."

"Beck, I'll think about it. But you literally JUST broke up with your girlfriend. That shows me that you don't really care about her."

"But-"

"I SAID I'll think about it."_****_

_**Oooooh, cliffy! R&R!**_


	4. The last thing you ever do

Thx 4 your honesty, glittergirl2410! Hopefully it'll make my stories better.  
>Beck's POV<p>I told her.<p>

I worked up the nerve to tell her, and what does she say?

"I'll think about it,"

Really, Cat?

You have the audacity to say that?

You will be my girlfriend.

If it's the last thing you ever do.

ooooh short cliffy! TBC R&R 


	5. Liar, Liar, Perv

**Hey people. Sorry, I haven't written in FOREVER!**

**waiver: victorious isnt mine. duh.**

Beck's POV

"Hey, Cat!" I say as I slide in next to her at the table where Tori, Andre, Jade, Robbie, and her were all sitting and I give her a little kiss on the cheek.

Here's the reactions:

Tori- "Oooooh, y'all are dating now?"

Andre- "Way to go, Lil' Red!"

Jade- *death stare*

Robbie- "Well, cool, I guess I'll go to the prom with someone else then."

Cat- "First, we are not going out, and second, I was never going to the prom with you, Robbie!"

"Well, it was a fantasy, I'm sorry!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, we are going out. It was official this morning, before you took your hyper pill." I lied.

"How do you know about that?" Cat demanded.

"Uh-well-..."

"Are you looking at me in the BATHROOM?"

"Well, maybe, but you're so irresistible, I couldn't help mysel-"

"I can't believe you."

Cat gets up and storms off, and she skips out on the rest of the school day.

**Heehee R&R peoples!**


	6. Not pulling away

No, I don't own Victorious.

Cat's POV

I was pulling up in my driveway when I saw Beck sitting there, in front of my house. "Get lost, stalker!" I screamed to him. "No, I came to apologize," he says, getting up. He walks toward me and then, arm resting on the side of my VW Beetle, he kisses me. Not just a kiss. An embrace. A wonderful embrace. I pull away and ask him "What do you think you're doing?". "Apologizing." He kisses me again. and this time, I don't pull away. 


End file.
